Abe is Jealous
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Abe is jealous of Tajima and his closeness to Mihashi. He snaps at his crush and Mihashi wobbles over to Abe, the guy he likes. Hanai worries, Shino'oka gets a shock and Tajima plays cupid. In the end, everything is better than it was before.


Abe is jealous

Cupid Tajima. This version of Tajima seems to have an innate ability to sense crushes.

I'm rather hard on Shino'oka the girl is going experience some heartbreak. But I like her and its ok if she gets her wish and Abe. Because I also like Mihashi with Tajima. You're free to disagree but I'm also planning another Tajima/Mihashi story.

ceo

Abe watched as Mihashi laughed and joked with his best friend, Tajima. He now knew what this burning feeling was, jealousy. He was jealous of Tajima's ability to speak with Mihashi with ease. The cutie sparkled and smiled at Tajima and it was probably the reason Abe shouted.

"Mihashi! Bull pen!"

Mihashi jumped as it had been a while since Abe yelled like that. Abe stormed off and Mihashi turned to Tajima and said:

"He was mad. Why is he so mad?"

Tajima noticed the jealousy rolling off of Abe like waves. It amused him to no end. He also knew Mihashi had a crush on the guy. Tajima patted him on the shoulder and said:

"I'm sure it will be alright if you just talk to him."

"Right!"

Mihashi hurried off to not make Abe madder by being late. He entered the bull pen and saw Abe putting on his gear.

"Um, Abe-kun, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Mihashi wobbled over to Abe, his cute face twisted in worry. Abe didn't want to worry him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'll try harder to not be loud."

"Then what's the matter?"

Mihashi turned to Abe with a worried look on his face. He would do anything to make Abe happy. Abe had to look away, the boy was too cute with his big brown eyes looking at him so earnestly.

"It's not you. It's that pervert, Tajima."

Mihashi gulped. Abe had high morals that were the opposite of Tajima's.

"Could you ignore that part? Yuu-kun is really a nice guy. He's super cool and he's helped me a lot. It would be great if you could like him and we could all hang out." Said Mihashi with a cheerful smile.

Abe was burning with jealousy. First Mihashi defends the pervert. Then he calls him by that nickname, which shows how close they are. Then he says he's cool. The last straw is suggesting they should hang out.

"Enough! I don't want to hear any more. There is no way I will hang out with you and Tajima."

Mihashi was about to cry. Tajima suggested they all hang out so that Mihashi could spend more time with his crush.

"B-but why? T-this is the first time, in a long time I've had friends to play baseball with. I just want us all to have fun together."

The tears were streaming down his face and all Abe wanted to do was hug Mihashi and kiss his tears away. Which was very dangerous as he needed to keep control. He needed to nip this in the bud. He turned away from Mihashi and said:

"Mihashi, I just don't want to be around you two and watch you flirt with your boyfriend."

There he said it. It didn't matter if Mihashi knew about his jealousy. All that mattered was Mihashi stopped crying.

Mihashi wiped his eyes as he wondered at what Abe said. He needed to correct two things that worried Abe and maybe his crush wasn't one-sided after all. He moved to hug Abe from the back. The protective gear only covered his front, therefore there was only a thin layer of uniform was between them.

Abe froze as he was grabbed from behind. His crush was pressed up against him and he was very warm. Abe took a deep steading breath.

"Abe-kun. Yuu-kun isn't my boyfriend. You're the one I like the most."

Abe's heart skipped a beat. Did Mihashi really say what he thought he said? Abe turned and Mihashi dropped his arms. Mihashi looked at him with a shy smile.

"Say that again." Breathed Abe.

"Yuu-kun isn't my boyfriend and Its Abe-kun, I mean Takaya-kun, that I like best."

Abe smiled a soft smile and placed his hands on Mihashi's face. He bent down and kissed away the tears.

"I like you too." Abe whispered.

Abe planted a kiss on his lips and Mihashi sighed into it. They began to kiss softly and as neither boy had experience they fumbled about trying different pressures and movements. They laughed when their teeth clashed and moaned when tongues got involved. Mihashi opened his mouth and Abe explored the moist heat. Mihashi wrapped his arms around Abe's neck and Abe tried to pull him close and grumbled about the padding. But Mihashi's sweet mouth distracted him and they got lost in the newness of it all.

Meanwhile, Shino'oka was carrying balls to the bull pen. She wondered what they could be doing with no balls. She thought Abe was so silly. Tajima followed her as he had an idea what they might be doing. He tried to stop the girl to keep her innocence intact. Tajima knew she liked Abe. Tajima was a bit jealous of Abe as he was able to get the attention of two of the cutest people on the team.

Unfortunately the girl beat him to the doorway of the bull pen. Fortunately he was able to catch the box of balls before they hit the ground. He set the box on the ground safely. He got a peep of the two kissing before he pulled her away. He whispered to her:

"Next time get a crush on a straight guy."

"W-was that…"

"Abe kissing Mihashi, yes."

The new information percolated through the girl's sharp mind and she sagged. Tajima put out a protective arm in case she fainted. The girl was no wimp and stood back up tall and let out a long breath. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed, then she looked to the sky.

"I knew he didn't have special feelings for me. I just didn't know it was the whole female race he rejected."

She sighed again and asked:

"What do I do now?"

"Shino'oka almost the entire team thinks you're cute. You can take your pick."

The girl thought about it for one second and shook her head.

"No I think I will stick to my policy of not dating anyone on the team."

"Good girl. Now go wash your face and get back to work."

"Ok, but what about…"

She looked behind her toward the bull pen and Tajima understood.

"Leave it to me. I'll deal with it."

"Thanks."

The girl walked off, shaking her head. Tajima picked up the balls and entered the bullpen. He coughed as he entered and the boys were startled by the noise. Abe was a bit mad at the interruption as he was learning how to suck on Mihashi's tongue. Mihashi was relived it was Tajima and not someone else. They realized this wasn't the best time to be making out. But at least things were sorted between them. Tajima smirked at the pair of them.

"Do I need to chaperone you two?"

Abe and Mihashi shared a laugh and agreed.

"Yeah, maybe we do. Call Hanai and the four of us should practice together." Suggested Abe.

"Ok but be good while I'm gone." Teased Tajima.

Before Tajima returned with the captain. Abe took a moment set up a date with his new boyfriend. Then they went to work. Abe ability to switch gears helped Mihashi get serious. Abe suggested pitches to help him focus and it worked. When Hanai arrived, everything seemed normal. In fact he was glad the battery was cheerful. He heard Abe yell at Mihashi and worried. But the boys were happy, too happy, especially Abe. It was suspicious but Hanai had a feeling he didn't want to know what was going on. And it was probably for the best after all, a happy Mihashi was good for the whole team. So he shrugged it off.

Tajima on the other hand found the pair of them amusing as they flirted.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
